The present invention relates to a bicycle storage device, and more particularly, to a collapsible bicycle storage device for storing a bicycle in a garage, a dwelling or other structure.
Bicycle storage devices have been proposed for securing a bicycle in a garage, apartment or other structure or dwelling. Such devices are typically configured for selected mounting environments and may be adjustable to some degree.
A need exists, however, for an improved bicycle storage device which is compatible with a plurality of desired mounting locations or which may be operatively configured in accordance with a preferred mode of use.